


《耳语》

by lordxiaomao



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordxiaomao/pseuds/lordxiaomao
Summary: 《耳语》简介：短篇，简单的羞耻play爽文，架空背景，吸血鬼伏地魔，狱警哈利，R级，轻微OOC





	《耳语》

1.

哈利第一天到监狱上班时，其他老狱警就同情的看着他，因为他被安排去看管E区的犯罪。片刻后，老狱警带领哈利和罗恩来到休息室，让他们在这里等待一下，他要去办相关的文件。

“天哪，E区里面全是疯子。”罗恩不禁为哈利愤愤不平，他也是新来的狱警，但是他被派到了C区，罗恩紧张兮兮的说：“你知道吗，E区之前发生了很多奇怪的事情，好几个狱警受伤了。”

“是犯人袭击了他们吗？”哈利问道

“不是。”罗恩打了个寒战：“犯人都被好好的关在笼子里，他们出不来的。”

“那他们是怎么受伤的？”

“这就是奇怪的地方，狱警也不知道自己是怎么了就晕倒在了地上，医生检查他们的身体说是贫血了。”罗恩凑近神秘兮兮的说：“他们都说E区关着一个吸血鬼。”

“那怎么可能。”哈利觉得这个说法太夸张了：“这个世界上没有吸血鬼。”

老狱警推门进来了，这次他身边还多了一个棕发年轻人，他将ID卡发给了哈利和罗恩。

“罗恩韦斯莱，C区的乔治阿克曼是一个问题分子，他和约翰亚伯关系极差一见面就会打起来，所以你要注意他们两人的行踪，必要的时候使用电击枪。”老狱警将电击枪塞给了罗恩，同时指了指站在他身旁的年轻人：“这是本艾伦，你会带你去C区。”

罗恩点点头，更着棕发年轻人走了。

“而你哈利波特，你跟我走。”老狱警说道。

哈利连忙起身跟上了老狱警，他们左拐右拐着，经过了B区，那里的犯人一看到哈利就大笑了起来，不断的说着轻浮的话，做着下流的动作，骚扰哈利。哈利明显过于年轻，脸还没有完全褪去稚气，在全是男人的监狱里，哈利这种青涩的年轻人“很受欢迎”

老狱警用警棍敲击着铁笼让他们适可而止。哈利低着头，跟在老狱警的后面。

“我们到E区了。”老狱警停在了一道铁门面前，他拿出自己的ID卡刷了一下。哈利也走了进去，但是没走几步就又是一道铁门。就这样哈利和老狱警一起通过了三道门，才真正的道理E区。

E区非常的安静，环境也昏暗了不少，犯人都坐在自己的牢房里，有些目光空洞的看着墙，有些则是反复做怪异的动作。他们完全沉浸在自己的世界中，仿佛哈利和老狱警不存在。

“如果发生了任何异常，就按下这个铃。”老狱警指了指墙上的警铃按钮：“我们会迅速的出动救援的。”

哈利点点头，这个区的牢房明显要更加高级，每个犯人都是单间，有独立的卫生间，有些犯人甚至还有书。

老狱警又安排了一下时间问题，说再过两个小时候就会有人来接替他，哈利点点头。老狱警走向门口，在打开门后，他开始显得犹豫了起来。

“哈利。”他转过身说道。

“是？”

“最深处的E13号牢房你最好不要去。”老狱警认真的看着哈利：“里面关着一个叫伏地魔的犯人，他非常危险。”

哈利点点头，伏地魔，这真是奇怪的名字。

说完，老狱警走了，留哈利一个在那里站岗。

E区的犯人比哈利想象的安静的多，他们不像B区的犯人会不断的语言骚扰哈利。这份工作比哈利想象的要轻松一些，E区并没有罗恩描述的那么可怕怪异哈利看看那手表，他已经站了接近两个小时了，再过十来分钟，他就可以换岗了。

哈利忽然感到了寒冷，他颈部的毫毛因此竖起，他朝寒气涌来的方向看去，那是E区的最深处，E13号牢房，那片地方很黑暗，完全没有灯光，牢房的主人应该不喜欢光线。哈利仔细的看了一下，依旧看不到牢房里的任何东西。

过来。。。。。。

哈利觉得自己的脑子里回荡着一个轻柔的声音，像是蛇在吐息。接着他看见E13牢房的铁栏见伸出了一只苍白的大手。哈利被吓到了，因为那只手看起来不像人类的，它有着尖锐的指甲，蜘蛛爪子般修长的手指，皮肤苍白到没有一丝血色，哈利甚至可以看到它皮肤下青色的血管。

过来。。。。。。

那声音又在哈利脑子里回荡了，这次，哈利觉得自己的身子不受控制的向前走了一步，仿佛有什么力量拉扯着他往前走。

哈利开始恐慌，他觉得毛骨悚然，他的思维渐渐冻结住了，翠绿色的眼睛逐渐暗淡下来。

失去神智的哈利一步步的走向E区的深处，那只手展开了，像是在欢迎哈利过去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！为什么要离开啊！”一个尖叫声响起。E10牢房的犯人疯狂的用头砸着墙，但是墙体是海绵做的，他并不会受伤。他看上去像是陷入自己幻想的可怕情景之中。

哈利惊醒了，他浑身冷汗，并发现自己已经走到了E区的中间部分，哈利连连后退几步，深处的只苍白的大手已经不见了，他又潜伏回了黑暗中。

E区的大门被打开了，一个金发的年轻人走了进来，看样子是来接替哈利的。

“时间到了，你可以去休息了。”

哈利转身就走了，对于他来说，E区现在比其他任何区都可怕。

2.

哈利在休息室遇到了罗恩，他看起来也很疲惫。

“啊，C区就是疯狗区，他们每一分钟都想着要打架！”罗恩趴在了桌子上：“仅仅两个小时就发生了三次小摩擦，一次大摩擦，我真想给他们一人一针镇定剂！”

哈利同情的看着罗恩，C区的犯人很难管，有一个犯人甚至对着罗恩站的地方小便。

“你那边怎么样？”罗恩问道。

“E区的犯人大部分时候都很安静。”哈利说道，他有想起了在E区感受到的怪异寒冷还有那只手：“但是，那确实是个奇怪的地方，里面的犯人时不时会发疯。”

罗恩同情的看着哈利。

“我去问了其他狱警，他们都说，在E区无论发生什么都不要靠近E13牢笼的主人。”罗恩紧张的说：“那里面管着一个非人的疯子，甚至有人说他就是这座监狱的主人，他可以操作所有犯人的生死，之前有一个犯人对E13牢笼的主人无礼，结果第二天那个犯人就死了，他用自己的指甲扣穿了自己的脖子。”

哈利打个恶寒，这个死法实在是过于血腥。

第二天，哈利照常去上班，他来到E区换班但是却发现E10号牢房空了，昨天那个犯人忽然发疯不停尖叫用头砸墙。

“他怎么了？”哈利问道。

“死了。”另外一个狱警回答道，看起来漠不关心，在E区犯人的莫名死亡已经不是什么奇怪的事情。

哈利很惊讶，他很难想象到昨天还活着的人，过了一夜就死了。

“怎么回事？”哈利追问道。

“自杀。”另一个狱警已经走了。

哈利只好站在门口，他忍不住的往E13号牢房看，罗恩之前说的话在他脑海里不断重复，总觉得这事情和E13号牢房的主人有关。

“你叫什么名字，新来的狱警。”一个冷冰冰的声音从黑暗中传来。

哈利吓了一跳，这个声音很轻柔，就和之前哈利听到的那样，像蛇在吐息。

“哈利波特。”哈利回答道：“E10号犯人发生的事情和你有关吗？”

那声音笑了，低沉沉的，让哈利觉得很不舒服。

“你闻起来，很甜。”黑暗中，那只苍白的手又伸了出来：“过来哈利，我想要你到我身边。”

哈利本想说他不想过去，但是在他能开口前，他的身体先动了。哈利惊恐的看到自己迈出了第一步，离E13号牢房越来越近。

“很好，再近点。”那声音在召唤着哈利。

哈利觉得自己头疼欲裂，他的思维被冻住了，他无法命令自己的身体。越靠近E13号牢笼，就越寒冷，哈利一步步走进了黑暗。现在他的面前就是E13号牢笼的铁链，苍白的大手轻轻的落在了哈利的脸上，那冰冷的触感让哈利打了个寒颤。

哈利被转了个身，那只手紧紧的抓住了他，使得他背部猛的撞在了铁栏上，哈利惊恐极了，他可以感受到伏地魔在他背后，离他非常近，几乎贴在他的身上。

哈利的衣领被拉开了，伏地魔冰冷的气息喷在他脖子上，他的手扯住哈利的头发，迫使他扬起头，露出脖子。

不。

哈利想尖叫，但是他无法发出任何声音。

“别担心，我只是想尝尝，不会杀了你。”伏地魔在哈利耳边低语。

接着，伏地魔的唇贴在了哈利的皮肤上，他舔舐了一会儿后，露出锋利的獠牙，刺穿了哈利的皮肤，哈利疼的发抖。伏地魔继续往下压，犬牙埋了进去，接着是辅助进食的次獠牙，它们完美的切开了哈利的皮肤，使得鲜血涌出。伏地魔吮吸着，哈利的血就像陈酿多年的美酒，他完全完全被这种味道迷住了，男孩比他想象的要美味的多，他感到更加饥渴了。光是这样不够的，伏地魔咬的更深了一些，让上下的獠牙全部埋了哈利的肉里，他的舌头挤压着哈利破碎的皮肤，贪婪的吞咽着涌出的更多血液。

哈利感到一阵眩晕，血液在快速的流失。刚开始伏地魔咬住哈利的时候，他真的很疼，但是慢慢的疼痛消失了，取而代之的是一种微妙的快感，这使得他顺从的配合伏地魔，调整姿势好让对方咬的更深。

伏地魔停止了撕咬，男孩已经失去了够多的血液，再这样下去，他可能会死于贫血。哈利完全瘫软在了伏地魔的怀里，伏地魔舔舐着哈利的脖子，上面的伤口很快愈合了，吸血鬼的唾液有愈合伤口的作用。哈利因此呻吟了起来，伏地魔笑了，他的手伸进哈利的衣服，爱抚着对方的身体。刚刚在进食的时候伏地魔故意释放了一些催情素，这可以缓解疼痛，并让他的猎物更加顺从。

“别。。。。。。”哈利看上去清醒了点，他颤抖着想避开伏地魔的手。

“你很美味，哈利。”伏地魔解开了哈利的腰带，将手伸了进去：“我打算奖励你一下。”

哈利被那寒冷怔住了，他低头看见自己的裤子，布料高高的隆起，伏地魔的手在里面动，他来回的摁揉着他的欲望中心。哈利想要尖叫，但是伏地魔依旧控制着他的思维，他的手抓住了伏地魔的手腕，但是他的力量过于虚弱，他无法阻止对方的动作。

“放松一些，你会很享受它的。”伏地魔亲吻了哈利的脖子，凑在哈利的耳朵旁，舔舐着，他用牙齿轻轻咬了咬哈利的耳垂，然后细细的舔着耳廓。水渍的声音在哈利耳边无限放大，显得极其色情。

渐渐的哈利的身体热了起来，在伏地魔精妙的手法下，哈利挺立起来，他陷入了前所未有的快感中，这使得他肌肉紧绷着。

监狱的警报声响起，哈利惊恐的看见一道接一道的门被打开了，很明显监控室的人发现了E区的异常，他们派出了大量的防暴武警，密集的脚步声响起，他们举着盾牌赶过来营救。

“看来我们有了观众。”伏地魔低沉的笑着，他手的力度变大了，哈利拼命想抑制住呻吟，但是身体还是控制不住的断断续续的叫出了声。

武警们举着盾牌围在那里，他们带着面具，哈利不能看清他们的表情，但是他知道他此时正被注视着。哈利羞愧的底下头，他扭动身子想逃离伏地魔的控制，伏地魔笑着哈利无用的挣扎。

“放开人质。”武警们喊话了。

哈利闭上了眼睛，他情愿武警不要来救自己。伏地魔还在持续给予他快感，哈利已经很硬了，额角全是汗水。

“求你了，停下来。。。。。。”哈利哀求，这种公开处刑实在是太丢人。

伏地魔残忍的笑着，他看着哈利在一波接一波的快感中，逐渐迷失，翠绿色的眼睛染上了欲望的颜色。伏地魔的手指摩擦着柱体敏感的头部，哈利颤抖着，他咬紧牙关，还是不想发出呻吟。于是伏地魔又用了几分力，他整个手掌包裹住柱体，激烈的上下摆动，哈利的身子因此被牵带着一切摇摆。

大量的快感侵袭了哈利，他像暴风雨中的小船一般，被卷了进去。哈利扬起头，身子忍不住的往伏地魔手里操，他压抑不住了，泄露了出一声难耐的声音。武警们再也没有人动了，他们只是安静的看着哈利绯红的面庞，含着泪水的双眼。

“这就对了，你很美。”伏地魔板正哈利的脸迫使他注视那些观众：“你看，他们全部你吸引了。”

哈利哭了，眼泪顺着他的脸落下，他从未感到如此的耻辱，同时从未感到如此多的快感。

伏地魔亲吻了哈利一下，手中的性器已经炙热无比，几次摩擦后，哈利整个身体紧绷的像个蓄势待发的弓箭，他快到了，伏地魔用拇指揉摁着对方小小的出口，哈利尖叫开始射，他在伏地魔的手里持续不断的抽出着，射了很多，内裤被完全被浸湿了，连外面的裤子也可以看到大片的湿迹，这看上去仿佛他失禁了一样。

伏地魔松开了哈利，哈利顺着铁栏瘫软在了地上。

伏地魔舔舔自己的手指，上面还残留着哈利的液体，感觉有些苦涩，但是伏地魔并不讨厌。

武警围了上了，他们快速的拉走了哈利，用枪指着伏地魔，他们关切的问哈利有没有受伤，哈利没有说话，他呆呆的看着伏地魔的方向，眼神里全是愤恨。

哈利不是小猫，他是一只狮子，有足够的力量扑杀猎物，而此时，他想要让伏地魔付出代价。

伏地魔笑着退回到黑暗中，他很期待哈利会对他进行怎么样的复仇。


End file.
